gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wu Zi Mu
This article is about the character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. For the mission, see Wu Zi Mu (mission). Wu Zi Mu (Chinese: 吴梓穆，Pinyin：wú zì mù, known to his friends as "Woozie") is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is the blind leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triads and a close friend of Carl Johnson based in San Fierro's Chinatown and in Las Venturas, where he owns the newly opened The Four Dragons Casino. Woozie was voiced by James Yaegashi. Description Wu Zi Mu and his triads have spread across San Andreas. In Las Venturas, Woozie aids Carl plot a robbery at Caligula's Palace, as well as participating in the robbery himself. Woozie is nicknamed "The Lucky Mole" because he is blessed with good fortune, most notably from his capability to compete in a car race and beating Carl in a round of video games, all despite his blindness. There are, however, humorous occasions when he runs into walls, as well as indications that his cohorts manipulate the outcome of games played with Woozie so that he would always win. For example, in one game he plays against Carl, Woozie keeps asking for cards until he finally stands with a 47 (later calling Carl "bad luck"). Another time, while practicing putting, his henchmen move the target cup into the path of Woozie's ball and out of the path of CJ's. Woozie is also incapable of swimming, since his other working senses are ineffective underwater. Though Woozie can be just as brutal and foul-mouthed as a Grove Street Families gang member when angered, he is by all accounts a peaceful and, within the realm of criminals, an honorable man. He is one whom power has not tainted, and as such, Woozie remains a faithful and trustworthy friend, accomplice, and informant to Carl to the end of the game. Six years later in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it is indicated that Woozie's ventures in Las Venturas are a huge success and by that time, The Four Dragons Casino is the location of many entertainment venues, concerts and important events. Woozie isn't seen again. But it can certainly be seen that Woozie is still alive and well by the end of the GTA SA story arc, continuing with the running of the triads in San Fierro and the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas, as Kendl recommends they go to Las Venturas and "Roll some dice with Woozie" during their celebration of Madd Dogg's first gold record with CJ as manager and victory over Tenpenny. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love... *Jizzy (Boss) *Mountain Cloud Boys (Boss) *Ran Fa Li (Boss) *Lure (Boss) *Amphibious Assault (Boss) *The Da Nang Thang (Boss) *Toreno's Last Flight (Voice/Boss) *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (Boss) *Learning to Fly (Post-mission phone call) *Fender Ketchup (Boss) *Explosive Situation (Boss) *You've Had Your Chips (Boss) *Fish in a Barrel (Boss) *Architectural Espionage (Boss) *Key to Her Heart (Boss) *Dam and Blast (Boss) *Cop Wheels (Boss) *Up, Up and Away! (Boss) *Saint Mark's Bistro (Post-mission phone call) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (Boss) *A Home in the Hills Trivia *As well as Sweet likes light blue color, Woozie like a pink. Pink Fortune as seen in Wu Zi Mu (mission) and a pink Elegy as seen in Farewell, My Love.... *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a person in Chinatown says: "My cousin owns a casino in Las Venturas ; maybe we should go sometimes.". This may be a reference to Woozie and his casino. *During the mission Farewell, My Love..., the passenger in the pink Elegy is Catalina while the driver is Woozie. In the cutscene, it is supposed to be Claude who drives the Elegy with Catalina. *Despite Woozie being blind, he seems to be an experienced shooter and seems to walk and run without any trouble, as seen in the mission Mountain Cloud Boys. *His favorite radio station seems to be Master Sounds 98.3, as this station is the default station in Woozie's Cars. }} de:Wu Zi Mu es:Woozie fi:Wu Zi Mu pt:Wu Zi Mu ru:Ву Зи Му Mu, Wu Zi Mu, Wu Zi Mu, Wu Zi Mu, Wu Zi Mu, Wu Zi Category:Males Category:San Fierro Triads